gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto V
Los Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto V, como su nombre lo indica, son los Easter Eggs (huevos de pascua) o secretos que han aparecido en dicho juego. Cabe destacar que los easter eggs de Grand Theft Auto Online se encuentan en esta página. Easter Eggs Aliens thumb|right|335 px * Durante el Prólogo y en la misión "Desenterrando el pasado", en Ludendorff, cuando se tiene que huir de la policía, si se baja en el río congelado, hasta el puente, abajo del río estará un alíen congelado. ** Este easter egg tiene una segunda parte. Por la ciudad de Los Santos se puede encontrar pequeños carteles de publicidad de gente, en uno de ellos aparece el número de teléfono 555-0164. Es un Easter Egg de la serie de televisión "Smallville", donde el capítulo cinco de la primera temporada (frío) el personaje de Sean Kelvin consigue el número de la chica que le gusta (el 555-0164), pero jugando al fútbol americano sobre el hielo, una placa de hielo se rompe dejando a Sean ahogándose dentro del río, con una pose muy parecida comparada con el alien del GTA V. * También se podrá ver Alienígenas durante las misiones "Movimiento verde - Michael" y "¿Alguien dijo yoga?" en las alucinaciones de Michael. *Ademas también aparecen gente vestida de aliens en el Richards Majestic Productions en Los Santos. Archivo:LudendorffAlien.jpg|Alien congelado durante el Prólogo. Michael vs Aliens.jpg|Michael drogado luchando contra los aliens. MichaelAbduction.jpg|Un Grupo de Aliens abduciendo a Michael en la mision ¿Alguien dijo yoga?. Comparación samllville.png|Comparación de la pose. Mapa secreto thumb|right|335 px En la estación de teleféricos en Mount Chiliad hay un mapa que muestra diferentes objetos del juego, entre ellos un ojo illuminati en la cima. El ojo también puede ser encontrado en diferentes sitios del mapa indicando una serie de condiciones (noche, tormenta, en la cima del Mount Chiliad). Si se cumplen, podrás ver uno de los diferentes Ovnis que salen en el juego. Este mural incluye también 3 recuadros más grandes que el resto, en los que se observan un Ovni, un huevo roto y un hombre con un cohete en la espalda. El ovni hace referencia a alguno de los 4 que pueden verse por todo el mapa. El huevo no tiene un referente directo, pero si hay semejanzas con el Huevo Alien. El hombre con el cohete en la espalda tampoco cumple ninguna referencia, pero comparte una gran semejanza con el Jetpack de Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. GTA5VidClue.jpg|Mapa secreto illuminati Signos del Monte Chilliad.png|Signos del Monte Chiliad Números de teléfono extraños thumb|right|335 pxthumb|left|335 px Hay un número de teléfono de lo más extraño que, al marcarlo, emite unos sonidos compuestos de pitidos e interferencias. Recuerda a las conexiones de Internet al hacer interferencias con la red telefónica (por ejemplo si se llama al siguiente número: 555-0164, se podrá oír un pitido). Otro de ellos te cogen el teléfono y acto seguido cuelgan (ejemplo: el 555-0156). En el tercero se reproduce una musiquilla continuamente durante unos 2 o 3 minutos, sin parar, a no ser que cuelgues tú (555-0139). OVNIs Los OVNIs se pueden encontrar en 3 lugares: *Si se va en paracaídas a cierta altura de Fort Zancudo, se puede encontrar un OVNI único, reconocido por su cabina similar a la de una aeronave y un diseño que asimila a un círculo. Hay que tener cuidado con éste, ya que si te acercas en un helicóptero o avión, causará un "apagón" temporal en él, lo que existe el riesgo de chocar. También si te acercas en paracaídas, saldrás expulsado de ahí. Éste produce unos chirridos muy ruidosos. *En el Monte Chiliad, habrá un mensaje en que dirá "Ven aquí cuando tu historia esté completa". Si tienes el juego completado y vas a las 3:00 AM cuando esté lloviendo, se podrá ver el OVNI. No hay que acercarse mucho porque desaparece. *En Sandy Shores también se podrá ver el mismo OVNI, pero éste tendrá las siglas "FIB" arriba del OVNI. Mucho cuidado con él, ya que se defiende de la misma manera que el de Fort Zancudo. OVNI estrellado Si se va en submarino norte norte del Océano Pacífico, se podrá encontrar un OVNI estrellado y con un poco de fauna marina. Es uno de los 4 ovnis que aparecen en el juego, pero este, ya ha perdido sus funciones. OVNI_Estrellado.png|El OVNI estrellado Pie Grande (Big Foot) Durante la misión "Depredador", cuando se tiene que usar el visor térmico del rifle para localizar los Hermanos O'Neil, en la zona de inferior derecha, se podrá ver el calor del Pie Grande pero durará poco, ya que este desaparecerá. Big_Foot_V.png|Big Foot. big foot.jpg|Big Foot. La gran naranja En Vinewood Hills, y en la salida de Sandy Shores en Grapeseed se encuentra una tienda de jugos con una gran naranja arriba. Si se le dispara o se le toca, este bajará hacia el bosque o las casas en Vinewood Hills y hacia las granjas en Grapeseed. La_Gran_Naranja.png|La Gran Naranja Jolene Cranley-Evans Si se va en lo alto del Mount Gordo se puede ver el fantasma de Jolene Evans, la esposa de John Cranley. Se pueden ver el fantasma entre las 23:00 y 0:00 y si se le acerca, este desaparecerá dejando el nombre "Jock" escrito en sangre. Jolene Evans.PNG|El fantasma de Jolene Evans Jock Blood.PNG|La palabra "Jock" escrito en sangre El muñeco de nieve gigante En el barrio de La Mesa, al entrar en un callejón se encuentra la puerta de un almacén abierta. En su interior se puede observar un muñeco de nieve. Al parecer el muñeco de nieve es de gran altura y si en un principio estará rodeado por cajas de maderas estas pueden ser destruidas disparándoles. Eastereggfrostman.png|Michael observando el muñeco de nieve Referencias a otros juegos de la Saga Grand Theft Auto y de Rockstar Games * A veces, cuando Trevor Philips atropelle a un peatón, Philips dirá "10 puntos", haciendo referencia a que en Grand Theft Auto, si se atropellaba a un peatón, el jugador ganaba diez puntos. * En la calle Lower Power Street, hay un grafitti que dice "Los Santos". El grafiti está escrito al estilo del título de Grand Theft Auto. * Si un peatón es sacado a la fuerza de su auto, él puede decir a veces "¡Me voy a mudar a Vice City!". En dicha ciudad, transcurren los hechos de los videojuegos Grand Theft Auto, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. * La Maibatsu Corporation, compañía de vehículos, es una clara referencia a la Corporación Zaibatsu, un corporación criminal vista en Grand Theft Auto 2 y como cameo en Grand Theft Auto III. * El Z-Type, el auto emblemático de la Corporación Zaibatsu de Grand Theft Auto 2, reaparece en esta entrega como un homenaje a la Corporación Zaibatsu. * En Del Perro Beach, al costado del puerto de Del Perro (a la izquierda), se encuentra un graffiti rosado. El graffiti dice: “Nothing to see here! Groove along", que traducido dice "Nada que ver aquí! Ranura a lo largo". Además incluye un emoticono ":)", pero en horizontal en vez de vertical. Este es muy parecido al mensaje oculto de Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. * En la Casa de Franklin Clinton en Vinewood Hills, se puede observar un libro titulado The Liberty King, con la cara de Donald Love, de Grand Theft Auto III. Además, una estrella de la fama donde Love puso sus manos puede ser vista en Vinewood. * Los muñecos de nieve vistos en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, pueden ser vistos de nuevo en esta entrega. * En Hayes Autos, se puede observar un papel periódico pegado en la pared, donde se puede ver la cara de Donald Love. La foto de Love se asemeja a su aparición en la misión La fiesta de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. * El personaje Lenny Avery, es una clara referencia a Avery Carrington, un personaje que apareció en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. * Uno de los trajes disponibles para los golpes, es el de un traje verde con máscara de hockey, lo cual es una referencia al atuendo utilizado en la misión de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, El atraco. * En El golpe de Paleto, Michael De Santa menciona que su primer robo fue en el año 1988, en Carcer City. Dicha ciudad es donde se localiza el videojuego Manhunt. * El Jugador Online puede obtener una máscara Smiley, perteneciente a la banda de los Smileys, banda de enfermos mentales del juego Manhunt. Además, la máscara de chanco podría ser una referencia a Piggsy, un personaje de dicho juego. * Otra referencia a Carcer City de Manhunt es la calle Carcer Way. * El año en el que se fundó Los Santos Golf Club fue 1992, el año donde se sitúa Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * En un mural cerca de la casa de Franklin hay un graffiti que dice "Bienvenido de vuelta, nosotros te extrañamos desde la última vez", además de las siglas "SA". Una clara referencia a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, el último juego (antes del lanzamiento de Grand Theft Auto V) que se situó en San Andreas. * Además, Lamar Davis siempre le dice a Franklin Clinton que mejor no molestarán a los Ballas para no revivir el pasado, siendo una referencia que en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, situado en 1992, los Ballas y los Families estaban en guerra. * Un miembro de los Families tiene el mismo aspecto que el Familie calvo, personaje que aparece en algunas cinemáticas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * En la misión Safari por el barrio, cuando Franklin, Lamar y Trevor estén a punto de arribar al final de Grove Street, es posible apreciar a tres sujetos montados en bicicleta conduciendo en dirección opuesta. Estos tres sujetos se asemejan a Carl Johnson, Ryder y Big Smoke, los cuales en los acontecimientos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, específicamente en la misión Sweet and Kendl, llegaron al final de Grove Street a bordo de unas bicicletas. ** Durante la misma misión tenemos que ir a buscar un paquete de un contacto de Lamar y ese contacto vive en el lugar donde estaría la casa de los Johnson en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. El contacto viste y es físicamente muy parecido a CJ. * En la misión Me enfrenté a la ley..., Michael De Santa y Trevor Philips, tiran unas donas al suelo mientras están en unas motos. Esto es una clara referencia a la misión Reuniting the Families de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * La misión Caída libre es una traducción al español de la palabra "freefall". Freefall también es el nombre de una misión de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, y en ambas misiones el objetivo es un Shamal (aunque en una es abordarlo y en la otra es derribarlo). * En la misión Descarrilado, uno de los requisitos para ganar medalla de oro es uno llamado "Mejor que CJ". Esto es una clara referencia a la misión de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Wrong Side of the Tracks, donde el objetivo también es un Tren. * La misión Desenterrando el pasado es muy parecida a la misión Saint Mark's Bistro de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, ya que en ambas se viaja a una ciudad que no es la principal del juego (Liberty City y Ludendorff). Ambas ciudades están llenas de nieve y en los dos casos, se termina desarrollando un tiroteo. Además, ambas ciudades son accesibles mediante glitches del juego. * La misión Reuniendo a la familia tiene un título similar a la misión Reuniting the Families de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * Hasta hoy, existen rumores de que el Jetpack de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas también fue incluido en Grand Theft Auto V, pero no se ha demostrado oficialmente, ya que los mods no cuentan. * El tatuaje "Morena de las carreras" es una pintada que se encuentra en Willowfield, muy cerca del local de Emmet. * En Grove Street, a veces, los Ballas dirán a Franklin Clinton que es una pena que Carl Johnson ya no esté ahí para defenderlo. * En muchos carteles publicitarios de Los Santos, se puede observar la publicidad de una película llamada Sequel II, una clara referencia a la película Sequel: The Movie, vista en Bully. * Además, en el Vanilla Unicorn, se puede observar a un peatón con el nombre "Hopkins" en su chaqueta. Esto es una clara referencia a Jimmy Hopkins, el protagonista de Bully. * Las Ratas, animales vistos en Bully, aparecen en esta entrega. * Los muñecos de nieve publicitarios vistos en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, son vistos de nuevo en esta entrega. * En algunos automóviles (como el Cognoscenti Cabrio), se puede observar el mapa GPS de Liberty City, visto en Grand Theft Auto IV. * En el Yellow Jack Inn, se puede observar un muro con diplomas. Uno dice "Lo Mejor Visto en el 2008", siendo una referencia al año en el que salió y se sitúa Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. * En una casa de Senora Road, se puede ver un poster con la cara de Niko Bellic, el protagonista de Grand Theft Auto IV. ** Bellic también es visto en su perfil de Lifeinvader por James De Santa. Su primo Roman Bellic también tiene un perfil ahí entre otros personajes. ** También, Bellic y la Organización criminal McReary/Familia McReary son mencionados en la misión Inspección de la joyería. ** Además, Patrick McReary, el compañero de Niko Bellic en Grand Theft Auto IV vuelve a aparecer, y si es escogido en la misión El golpe de Paleto, él mencionara que Michael Keane está muerto, Derrick McReary también y que Bellic probablemente también lo este. ** Y por último, el Jugador Online puede parecerse a Niko Bellic mediante el creador de personajes. * El club de striptease Honkers es referenciado en el Vanilla Unicorn, donde hay una calcomanía del club. ** Además, en la misma misión, Trevor Philips les dice "Piérdanse" a los moteros sobrevivientes de The Lost Motorcycle Club. Dicha frase traducida al inglés es "Get Lost", haciendo referencia a la misión de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Get Lost. ** También, en la misma misión, el requisito de matar a Terry Thorpe y a Clay Simons se llama "Perdido y maldito". Dicha frase, en inglés, es "Lost and Damned". Siendo una referencia al juego Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. * Además de morir en este juego, Johnny Klebitz puede ser visto en muchos periódicos tirados por todo San Andreas. Uno de ellos puede ser visto al final de la misión Pack Man. * La chica traidora de The Lost Motorcycle Club se cree que podría ser la prostituta de Billy Grey de la misión Angels in America de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, ya que ambas se parecen mucho. * Una placa de una LCC Hexer dice "LUISLOPZ". Esto es una clara referencia a Luis López, el protagonista de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. * El club Bahama Mamas de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, regresa en esta entrega, dando a entender que se volvió una franquicia de clubes nocturnos. * En la Actualización Dinero Sucio Parte I, hay una referencia a Yusuf Amir, personaje de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, con el carácter "Ysuf Amir Luxury Finish". * La página web de Devin Weston (www.bedevinweston.com) fue hecha en el 2009, el año en el que se sitúa Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. * La Pistola eléctrica de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, regresa en esta entrega, pero ya no como un Teaser. * En casa de Franklin en Vinewood Hills se encuentra un libro llamado Red Dead escrito por J. Marston. Es un claro guiño al videojuego de Rockstar Red Dead Redemption, puesto que la pareja de protagonistas son John y su hijo Jack Marston. * En Pillbox Hill se podrá encontrar la imagen de un hombre montado en su caballo en la noche en el oeste. Clara referencia a John Marston montado en su caballo. * Al estar en Grand Theft Auto Online, podemos elegir que el padre de nuestro protagonista sea John Marston. * En la misión de Extraños y locos, La última, el Cazador del Sasquatch es parecido al cazador visto en Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare. Rockstar Games confirmó que reciclaron el modelo del cazador de dicho juego para crear a Cazador del Sasquatch. Además, hay una misión en ese juego que es parecida a La última, solo que en La última, Pie Grande no era real, mientras que en la otra misión, si lo era. * Uno de los dos modelos de Autobús de alquiler del juego pertenece a la empresa "Escalera" haciendo alusión a la ciudad en la zona mexicana de Red Dead Redemption. * Además, en el Yellow Jack Inn, se puede observar un diploma que dice "Lo Mejor Visto en el 2010", año en el que salió Red Dead Redemption. * Algunos peatones tendrán una camisa con John Marston en el centro (estos peatones solo aparecen en el Grand Theft Auto Online, no en el Modo Historia). * Un Cartel localizado aguas afuera, a 1 kilómetro a la derecha de una pequeña isla, cerca de Davis Quartz, en lo más alto del espacio aéreo, se puede ver un cartel que dice "This does not exist", similar al Cartel de Easter Egg, encontrado en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * Si se va a SubUrban con Michael De Santa, el jugador podrá comprar la camisa hawaiana que Max Payne usaba en el videojuego Max Payne 3. Mr mashton.jpg|El peatón con la camiseta de John Marston. GTA_V_Easter_Egg_-_Referencia_a_Sweet_and_Kendl.png|Los tres ciclistas. Morena_de_las_carreras_EE.png|Comparación de los dibujos. Scooter Brothers Si se cambia a Trevor, este a veces estará siguiendo en un Faggio y este dirá "Nosotros somos los Scooter Brothers! Scooter Brother!",sin mencionar que la placa de la Faggio es la misma que la de su Bodhi (BETTY 32), una referencia al famoso video de GTA IV "Scooter Brothers" donde Brad intenta buscar una Scooter para él en Liberty City. Mural de Famosos En un local llamado Vinewood Wax Haven en Vinewood, se podrá ver un mural que posee algunos actores famosos de la vida real: Marilyn Monroe, Charles Chaplin, John Wayne y Elvis Presley. Vice City Lady En el barrio de Laguna Place, se encuentra un anuncio de algo relacionado con el cine donde aparece el artwork de Vice City Lady en blanco y negro. Guante de gomaespuma En el salón de tatuajes de Sandy Shores, en el marco de la puerta, se encuentra una mano de gomaespuma haciendo una seña trivial escondiendo el dedo corazón con el pulgar, haciendo referencia al guante que te daban este paquete . No es país para viejos Fuera de la carretera interestatal del noroeste (cerca de Fort Zancudo) se puede encontrar un evento aleatorio que recrea los acontecimientos de la película No es país para viejos (En hispanoamérica Sin lugar para los débiles). Sobre todo los cadáveres y la gran cantidad de dinero en efectivo ($25.000) . Diario de Johnny Klebitz En muchos lugares de Los Santos y Blaine County, se pueden encontrar tirados en las calles, unos diarios, que en la portada está la cara de Johnny Klebitz, protagonista de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and the Damned, y que además muere en GTA V. Thelma y Louise Cada día, alrededor de las 19:00 horas, una recreación del final de Thelma y Louise tiene lugar cerca del acantilado del helipuerto de Trevor. Dos mujeres en un descapotable, rodeadas por la policía y sin escapatoria, deciden precipitarse al vacío. Mansión Playboy En un lugar alejado de la vía en las montañas de Los Santos, se localiza una mansión que es un claro homenaje a la de Playboy de Hugh Hefner. Se completa, por supuesto, con el área de piscina y con muchas chicas en topless. Car Tune Network Detrás del Vanilla Unicorn hay un cartel de un taller de personalización de autos llamado "Car Tune Network", una clara referencia a la cadena de dibujos animados "Cartoon Network". Hippy Feet Al costado de la SubUrban de la misión Solicitud de amistad, se puede observar una tienda que se llama Hippy Feet. Esto es una clara parodia a la película Happy Feet. El policía de Liberty City en Paleto Bay Detrás de la comisaría de Paleto Bay se encuentra un mural pintado donde sale un policía y el escudo de la policía de Paleto Bay. Ese mismo policía es el que aparece en el anuncio de reclutamiento de la LCPD. Niko Bellic en Life Invader A veces, cuando se cambia a Michael, se ve que está este con su hijo en la cocina de su casa, y si se mira detenidamente, Jimmy está en el perfil Life Invader de Niko Bellic, protagonista de Grand Theft Auto IV. 8 En Sandy Shores, en algunas rocas, aparece un listado de 8 cosas y muchos 8, posiblemente hace referencia al poema escrito por Merle Abrahams, un asesino serial de Sandy Shores. Parachoques con matrícula de Liberty City En algunos talleres de Los Santos Customs, y en callejones de la ciudad, es posible encontrar un parachoques delantero, posiblemente de una Cavalcade, con una matrícula de la ciudad de Liberty City. Carrera urbana: Autopista Una de las carreras urbanas de Grand Theft Auto V tiene el recorrido con forma de un pene y un par de testículos. Esta carrera es específicamente la carrera urbana: Autopista. Jugador de baloncesto en Merryweather Un soldado de Merryweather (exactamente el soldado que para a Trevor y Floyd en la misión Explorar el puerto) tiene un gran parecido físico al jugador de los Houston Rockets James Edward Harden Jr. conocido como James "La Barba" Harden. Roman Bellic atrapado En las profundidades marinas de la costa este del mapa, se puede observar una trampilla en la cual, si nos acercamos escucharemos una serie de golpes que corresponden a un mensaje Tap Code. Si se traducen correctamente, descubriremos las frases "Hey, you never call, how d'you fancy going bowling" que puede ser traducida como "Eh, nunca llamas, te apetece jugar a los bolos". Por supuesto, es una clara referencia a las ya conocidas llamadas telefónicas de Roman a Niko Bellic en GTA IV. Localizacion_EasterEgg_RomanBellic_Atrapado.png|Localización de la trampilla. Trampilla_EasterEgg_RomanBellic.png|Trampilla con Trevor al lado Libro de CJ En una de las repisas de la Casa de Lester Crest, hay un libro con la imágen de Carl Johnson, el cual es una de las Screenshots oficiales de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, pero con una mira apuntando a CJ, y con la leyenda "Survillance". Niko_en_GTA_V.png|La comparación de los carteles. Meteorito en Los Santos Algunas veces, en varias estaciones de radio, podrás oír las noticias de Weazel News, y dirán que un meteorito caerá la próxima semana en Los Santos, obviamente esto nunca pasara, ya que aunque pase la semana, nunca caerá nada. Galería GTA5VidClue.jpg|Mapa secreto illuminati. Big_Foot_V.png|Big Foot. OVNI_Estrellado.png|El OVNI estrellado. La_Gran_Naranja.png|La gran naranja. Jolene Evans.PNG|El fantasma de Jolene Cranley-Evans. Jock Blood.PNG|La palabra "Jock" escrito en sangre. Eastereggfrostman.png|Michael observando el muñeco de nieve. GTA_V_Easter_Egg_-_Referencia_a_Sweet_and_Kendl.png|Los tres ciclistas. OVNI Fort Zancudo.PNG|El OVNI arriba de Fort Zancudo. OVNI Mount Chilliad.PNG|El OVNI del Mount Chilliad. OVNI FIB.PNG|El OVNI de Sandy Shores, nótese que posee las siglas del FIB. Scooter_Brothers.png|Trevor persiguiendo a un peatón mientras menciona ser Scooter Brothers. RedDeadEasterEggGTAV.jpg|El libro. EasterEggFamosos.jpg|El mural. VC_Lady_V.jpg|Vice City Lady en GTA V. Guante_IV.jpg|Guante en GTA V. Easter-eggs-grand-theft-auto-v-7.jpg|No es país para viejos. Grand_Theft_Auto_V_Thelma_Louise_.jpg|Thelma y Louise. MansionPlayboyEasterEggV.jpg|Mansión Playboy de Hugh Hefner. CarTuneNetworkEasterEgg.png|Car-Tune Network. Comparacion_Poli.png|La comparación entre los dos policías. Archivo:PerfilNikoLifeInvader.jpg|James en la cuenta de Niko. JohnnyKdiarioGTAV.png|El diario con la foto de Johnny Klebitz. Trayecto carrera Autopista.png|Recorrido de carrera urbana con forma de pene. Comparación_soldado_Harden.png|El soldado comparado con James Harden. 69DolaresGTAV.png|La misma mujer de GTA San Andreas en el billete. Archivo:LibroCJGTAV.png|El libro con la imágen de Carl Johnson, en la Casa de Lester Crest. Archivo:ParagolpesLibertyCityV.jpg|El parachoques con matrícula de Liberty City. Archivo:Cartel_cerca_a_David_quartz_GTA_V.png|El cartel en las afueras de Davis Quartz. Categoría:Easter Eggs Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto V